Several types of waste collection vehicles exist. Waste collection vehicles can be front loaders, rear loaders, automated side loaders, and grapple trucks. Waste collection vehicles are typically utilized to pick up quantities of waste for hauling to a determined area, such as a landfill, transfer station, or material recovery facility. Waste collection vehicles can be further utilized or modified to collect recyclables for transport to a recycling facility.
The allocation of waste removal equipment has been improved by the use of large trucks having compaction capabilities extending their effective range and capacity between unloadings. Further, the vehicles may include specialized hoists to lift trash containers into the truck.
As the amount of solid waste, such as municipal solid waste, generated in the United States increases and landfill capacity diminishes, efficient recycling becomes of critical importance. In many communities, recyclable waste amounts to 60-70% of the total waste collected.